


Nerdy Sleepover

by Loverofallthingsdisney



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Brotherly Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallthingsdisney/pseuds/Loverofallthingsdisney
Summary: Varian and Hugo has just got back from their 7K trip. Hugo and Varian plan a day to hangout at his house, but things turn out a bit different than what they planned.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	Nerdy Sleepover

Varian was happy to finally be back home he missed all his friends but he especially missed his dad he was happy to be with him again. Varian had invited Hugo over to his house to show him some of his inventions and to hang out for awhile. This was the first time Hugo would meet his dad so he didn’t know how his dad would react since Varian never really had friends he though of Hugo more as a big brother more than a friend since they had been through so much together.  
  


The time had arrived and Varian heard a knock on his door. “I got it dad” Varian said. Varian opened the door and saw Hugo standing there with some kind of gift in his hands.  
  


“Hey Hairstripe! I brought you something” Hugo said. Varian gave him an annoyed look because he hated Hugo calling him Hairstripe but he knew he meant it as a joke and to annoy him because Hugo loved annoying Varian.   
  


“I told you not to call me that Hugo, But thank you for the gift you didn’t have to” Varian said to Hugo.   
  


“Well I never really been invited to a house before since I never had friends…. his voice trailed off a bit, but I heard that it’s polite to bring a gift if its your first time invited to a friends house” Hugo Stated.  
  


Varian smiled at Hugo “Thanks, come on in” Varian said while stepping aside for Hugo to enter.   
  


“Wow Hairstripe this is a pretty big house” Hugo stated. “It’s more of a old castle than a house” Varian stated. Varian was about to give Hugo a tour of his house when his dad came in. “Dad” Varian said with his hand behind his head.  
  


“Dad this is my friend Hugo he helped me with my Journey to find mom and finish what She has started” Varian said to his dad. He didn’t tell him about when Hugo was going to betray him and that Hugo chose Him over Donella. Quirin just looked at Hugo he surly was different, taller than most people here in Corona. Hugo looked like a good kid and from the stories Varian had told him nothing seemed bad maybe this would be good for Varian to have a real friend that was into Alchemy like Varian.   
  
Quirin stretched out his hand to give a Hugo a hand shake. 

“I’m Quirin Varian’s father” Quirin stated.

“I’m Hugo it’s nice to meet you” Hugo said shaking Quirin hand.

Varian just stared at both of them everything seemed to be going well his dad seem to like Hugo.   
  


“Dad can I show Hugo around the house? Varian asked. “Sure son I’ll be in my room if you need me” Quirin stated as he went to his room.   
  


Varian started showing Hugo around the house, “This is my kitchen, this is the living room where my dad and I spend time together sometime when we’re not busy, this is my room although I don’t really spend much time in” Varian said with a shy smile on his face. “Since I’m mostly working in my lab” Varian stated. 

“I would believe that Hairstripe your a workaholic” Hugo said with a smile.

“Whatever look who’s taking you were the one that is always busy working with your pet mouse cheese” Varian said.

“Well that’s different at least I sleep you don’t sleep” Hugo started.

“Well… Varian couldn’t really respond to that because he knew Hugo was right.

“Never mind” Varian said.

“Let’s go to my lab” Varian grabbed Hugo’s arm pulling him in the right direction. 

“This is my lab where I spend most of my time in” Varian said showing Hugo around his lab. 

Hugo looked around he saw a bunch of trinkets and tubes full of different colored liquids and a bunch of Varians inventions he had made. 

“Wow Hairstripe you sure do have a lot of stuff here” Hugo said. 

“Hehe yeah like I said I spend most of my time here” Varian said shyly. “Here let me show you some of my inventions” Varian Said.

“This is my invention I made for us to have hot running water in Corona” Varian said bragging.

“Ahh so this is the invention all of the people of Corona were taking about impressive Hairstripe” Hugo stated. 

Varian kept showing Hugo all of his inventions and Tubes filled with liquids he had made through out his life.  
  


Varian ended up telling Hugo some of his stories about his inventions. “There was this one time where I was trying to create a special compound to help our crops grow faster so that it would be less work for my dad and me to pick but I ended up making all the crops die instead of them growing bigger hehe not the best time for me” Varian said with his head down.   
  


Hugo just looked at Varian he knew Varian didn’t really talk much of his past but he understood he didn’t like to talk about his past either. “Varian” Hugo puts his hand on Varian’s shoulder “Are you ok?” Hugo asked.

Varian looked up at Hugo “It’s just all my life I have been trying to make my dad proud and everyone to be proud of me and like my inventions but I always end up messing everything up or making things worst” Varian said choking up in between words.

Hugo pulled Varian into a hug hoping that it would help him feel better. Varian couldn’t hold it any Longer and tears started to fall from his eyes. Hugo just held Varian until Varian had stopped crying.   
  


“Varian I know we haven’t known each other very long and I’m not the type of person to share my feelings but I think you need to know this” Hugo stated “I don’t know your dad or the people of Corona but what I do know is that your dad is very proud of you, I could see it in his eyes he cares and loves you very much and you may have made some mistakes in the past but nobody is perfect and the past doesn’t define who you are Varian it’s who you choose to be right now” Hugo said to Varian with a tender tone.   
  


“Your like a brother to me Varian I have never had anyone in my life that I cared for more than you” Hugo said trying not to cry.

Varian looked up at Hugo and wiped his tears from his eyes and he fixed his hair and goggles. “Thank you Hugo” Varian said retuning the hug to Hugo. 

“I think this is enough sentimental for one day” Hugo said with a smile.

“Hehe your right” Varian said with a smile. 

Varian and Hugo ended up talking and pranking each other with Varian’s inventions and tubes of liquids then they had a pillow fight, Ruddiger made them both hot coco which then ended up as a tickle fight and they were laughing so hard and loud that Quirin couldn’t sleep since Varian’s room is on the top floor and Quirin’s room is in the bottom.   
  


But Quirin didn’t mind it had been a long time since he had heard his son laugh so much and he knew Varian needed friends. Varian and Hugo lost track of time and they ended up going to sleep. 

Morning came and when Hugo and Varian woke up they were shocked. “what happened?” Hugo asked.

“umm I think we just had a sleepover yesterday” Varian said sheepishly.

”That’s not very guy like” Hugo said.

“yeah let’s not talk about this or I won’t hear the end of it with Rapunzel” Varian stated.

“Agreed the last thing I need is people to think I’m soft” Hugo said with a smile.

“Yeah we wouldn’t want that” Varian said with a smile. 

Hugo just smiled at Varian giving him a bump on the side which made him fall on his side.

“Hey!” Varian shouted with a chuckle.

“Sorry Hairstripe I guess I don’t know my own strength” Hugo said with a smile.

Varian just smiled at Hugo “Hugo, your like a brother to me too I… love you” Varian said sheepishly hoping he didn’t make it awkward. 

Hugo smiled and said “I love you to Hairstripe” Hugo said pulling Varian into a hug. 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a brotherly bond more than a ship:) I really hope you enjoyed it:) This was one of the first stories I wrote about Hugo/Varian so it won’t be as good as the other ones I wrote. your feedback means so much! I’d love to know what you through of it:) most of this hoes to the RP on tumbler they are the ones that give me theses ideas to write:) Feedback and conservative criticisms is greatly appreciated:)


End file.
